I do
by Saiha Killeon Schiffer
Summary: I will never give up and it's never too late. I want to marry you right here, right now… so, Tetsuya Kuroko, will you marry me? [KiKuro]


Kise stepped out of the plane smelling the good old scent of his country, Japan. He's been in Europe for the past six years to fulfill his dreams in becoming a famous international model. Now, his dreams are not dreams anymore. At his current age of 25, he beat famous male super models and made a name on the international modeling industry. Many companies are dying to make a contract with him.

He decide to go back to Japan to confess his feelings for the one he love the most and the person who he will be in love with for the rest of his life. Devoted, loyal and the feelings that will never fade, is Kise's great weapon for his unrequited love.

The scent of cherry blossoms excites him as he headed to the place where he can find his beloved. But damn, he's really nervous. Kise stopped his car for a while taking a deep breath. _"I can do this!"_ he said to himself a thousand of times even before boarding the plane.

It was a smooth trip. No fans and no disturbance. He try to contact the old phone number of his senpai.

"Hello? Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Oh hell damn! Is that you Kise?"

"Haha! It's so nice to hear you senpai, how are you?"

"No idiot, I'm the one who should be asking you that, how are you? When did you come back?"

"This morning—I'm going to confess senpai."

"—really? Are you going to meet him?"

"Yes, I'm so excited~"

"Good luck to you and… do your best"

"Hai! Thanks senpai~ call you again later~"

He put the picture of his love in an empty sit beside him along with the yellow daisies with sunflowers that he will give to him after he confess. And then there was the ring.

The ring he bought back when he was in Europe. He saved half of his pay just to buy the ring. It was a diamond ring.

Kise practice himself on how he will confess in front of the mirror one week before his flight to Japan. His manager helped him to make his speech and is the one who accompany the blonde to buy his diamond ring.

At last, he's there, the place where he can see his beloved.

He is finally ready to confess his feelings that he's been holding out for a very long time.

Taking a deep breath.

Closes his eyes and put his right hands near his throbbing heart.

"Kurokocchi, I'm not into this but please hear me out. For the past eleven years, I've been so in love with you. All I care about is you. I hope you'll take this confession seriously because I tried my best to gather all my courage to confess to you. I know I am an idiot, loud, cry-baby and an immature person back then. But I've changed for good. I can protect you to all the people who wanted to hurt you. I will be your shield and strength even if you don't need them. You're a strong person, I know, but I want to be stronger than you to be able to stand by your side…"

"…"

"I'm truly madly in love with you Kuroko Tetsuya. My heart is always pounding whenever I'm near you. The time we spent together is magical and the most unforgettable moment for me... I will never love anyone else in this world, only you. You have the biggest place in my heart. I love you so much Tetsuya… Will you marry me?"

Kise kneeled down and open the small blue box that contains a beautiful diamond ring.

He placed the flowers on the ground and touched the cold marble stone.

* * *

_**Tetsuya Kuroko**_

_**Born: January 31, 1996**_

_**Died in: November 21, 2013**_

* * *

He sat in front of the tombstone and pull out the ring out from the box.

"I missed you so much Kurokocchi—" tears fell from the blonde's pretty face "I promised to myself that I will never cry in front of you again but it looks like I can't" he leaned himself to the tombstone and kiss the name of his beloved as if it will reach Kuroko.

"I will never give up and it's never too late. I want to marry you right here, right now… so, Tetsuya Kuroko, will you marry me?"

The wind blows exactly when he said those phrases. Kise's eyes widen when a shadow start to reflect from the rays of sunset.

The same figure he longed the most was wearing a smile before the sun totally sets down saying:

_"I do."_

* * *

END.

.

.

Inspired by : Let me Go (Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroager)


End file.
